


The Case of the Missing Heiress

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, F/M, Heiress Caitlin, PI Harrison, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015, kidnap and rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowells Week: Day 7 - Free Theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Heiress

“We should be safe for tonight,” Harrison said to Caitlin as he unlocked the main door to his house, stepping aside to let her in, “There won’t be any reporters here.” He reassured her.

Caitlin simply nodded her head as she set foot inside his house and paused for a moment. It had been  _so long_  since the last time she’d been here… how many years ago? She couldn’t tell anymore, but that same warm and welcoming feeling still reverberated throughout. After glancing around at the hallway, which hadn’t changed much, Caitlin finally turned to look at Harrison and she wondered again what she should say to him… the entire drive over, she’d been silent and he’d respected that; this entire ordeal had been quite stressful for her. Now, they were alone and Caitlin found that there was a lot more she wanted to say to him than would be appropriate. All this while, Harrison was busy getting the lamps lit up and carried one over to where she stood.

“Would you like something to eat?” His voice broke through Caitlin’s reverie before she could say anything, “Perhaps a drink?” He was keeping a close eye on her, and she knew that she was safe.

“I’m all right.” Caitlin finally spoke, answering Harrison softly, “Thank you.” She said, knowing that for tonight, it was all she could honestly tell him.

“Well then, I’ll show you to your room; the guest room is made up…” Harrison began but was interrupted when Caitlin caught his hand, causing him to stop midway to the staircase and turn back to face her. 

“Thank you, for everything that you did Harrison.” There was no need to elaborate on what that was, but Caitlin had to let him know how she felt; the second she had seen him… back there… her fears had vanished and she knew he would save her.

“I was just doing my job.” He stiffened when he felt her hand on his, and made a move to break away from her hold; things  _had_  to stay professional between them, for her sake.

Caitlin chose not to continue this conversation until she was settled in her room; despite her wearing his jacket, the night was a little chilly and she was tired after the interrogation at CCPD. Harrison seemed to have sensed this for he said nothing else but held out his hand to her as he led the way upstairs to her bedroom for the night.

“If there’s anything else… I’ll be down the corridor…” When had things become so formal and proper between them, Harrison couldn’t tell, but he knew that Caitlin was safe now.

“Harrison.” Caitlin stopped him from leaving so abruptly with just his name; she wasn’t about to just let him go so easily. Not this time. “How did you find me?” She asked, knowing full well the answer he would give her, “Felicity told me that she came to you only 5 days ago…” 

“I didn’t start looking for you 5 days ago.” Harrison answered, not meeting her gaze;  _he_  knew what it was she wanted to hear, and maybe a part of him wanted to tell her. 

A silent filled long minute passed between them, the fire from his lamp being the only source of light. Caitlin could see how it was reflected in his eyes and she also saw the struggle within him; her heart ached, she wanted to tell him that nothing else mattered but the two of them, but Harrison was too much of a gentleman to simply let her throw away her life. 

“I started the day you went missing.” He finally replied to her unspoken question as he looked to her face, wondering what she was thinking. 

Harrison knew that his feelings were nothing compared to what Caitlin must have experienced in the last three weeks; being held in that place… all alone… scared but still strong… his own heartache couldn’t match up to her fear; but he also realized that Caitlin would never let her guard down, not around anyone else.

“I’m glad it was you who found me.” She said to him, wondering if it was the right time to continue this conversation, take it all the way to the end, whatever that may be.

“You know that I’ll always find you, Caitlin.” Harrison’s response was immediate that he didn’t realize the full extent of the meaning behind his words until after. 

“I know.” It was all she needed to hear from him for now; enough for her to dare to take a step closer to him. “I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t found me in time…” She dared to reach out and cupped his cheek, holding his gaze with hers.

“Caitlin… we can’t.” This time he didn’t move away from her, but touched her hand.

“Why not? It’s just you and me. Why can’t we forget the world for one night?” She wasn’t upset or angry with him, no, there was only sadness in Caitlin’s voice as she felt Harrison slipping away from her. 

Harrison didn’t reply to her, but turned around to leave. The longer he stayed near Caitlin, the harder it would be for him to do what was right; he couldn’t… he had to… 

“It’s late. You should get some sleep, I’ll take you home tomorrow.” This was right, this was how things were supposed to be with her; no matter how much Harrison felt his heart calling out to her. 

Caitlin knew that he was going to distance himself from her all over again and she wasn’t about to let him; too much time had been lost between their past and tonight, and she was determined to show Harrison that she wasn’t going to give up a second chance that they might have together.

“Stay with me tonight. Please.” She grabbed his wrist, lowering her voice to a soft whisper; whatever she may have wanted to say to Harrison, Caitlin knew that she could reveal herself when she was around him.

Harrison paused, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes, knowing that Caitlin could be stubborn when she wanted to; he also recognized the tone in her voice and knew that she was asking only because she didn’t want to be left alone. This was her first night back and he wasn’t about to disrupt her chances of healing… even if it meant staying with her… watching over her… and so he nodded.

In a few minutes, Caitlin was in bed with Harrison beside her as he pulled up the covers to tuck her in; they had many things to work through between each other but when it came to her wellbeing, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. And as soon as she started to fall asleep, resting her head against his chest, Harrison found his hands wrapping around her waist lightly and he listened to her soft breathing for a while. When he felt that Caitlin was fast asleep, he blew out the lamp and settled down to sleep as well… but not before he gave in to his feelings and gently kissed her forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Harrison saves Caitlin, indications of the two having a past before are just something I wanted to subtly touch upon... but a past 'what' exactly is up for interpretation, let's just say that they do know each other... this is kind of an 'in media res' scene!


End file.
